A Blossom Fell (PruHun)
by Kyle Saxon
Summary: Elizaveta se prepara para el baile de gala cuando Gilbert se presenta sin avisar en su habitación, anunciándole que se marcha para quizá no volver jamás.


**Bueno, otro fic más de temática hetero. No soy muy dada a estas cosas pero la ocasión lo merece y por ello, es el cumpleaños de Rainie así que habrá que darle cosas diabéticas para que no desfallezca por falta de azúcar. Creo que después de esto, haré un fic del HetaOni o un crossover de alguna película lacrimógena porque voy a perder mi reputación de asesina de feels.**

Bso: A Blossom Fell (versión de Diana Krall)

A Blossom Fell (PruHun)

No le gustaban mucho aquellos vestido de seda que fueron confeccionados por orden de su madre. Sus colores era apagados, depresivos, como el humo que escupían las chimeneas de las fábricas que regentaba su padrastro.

Pero la orden de su madre era clara. Tenía que escoger entre los tres y preparar su discurso para despedirse. Se rió ante la futura situación que se le presentaba, leyendo las palabras de tierno adiós con uno de aquellos ridículos vestidos de cuáquera, tan austeros como la decoración del sótano del palacete que habitaban.

De pronto, una figura masculina apareció en la ventana y llamó con los nudillos, pidiendo entrar en la estancia. Alarmada, Elizaveta, abrió el ventanal con todo el sigilo que pudo.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí,Gilbert?! Si te descubren te llevarán a la horca.- advirtió ella en susurros.

Él se limitó a sacudirse el polvo del camino y acto seguido acarició la cara de la joven húngara con su guante de cuero oscuro.

-No podía esperar a verte en la gala.-parecía más serio de lo normal, pero Héderváry no le dio demasiada importancia, porque Gilbert cambio su gesto a una sonrisa torcida.- ¿Puedo ayudar a ponerte tu atuendo, pequeño cisne?

-Sois un pervertido, señor Beilschmidt.- replicó ella con un escalofrío recorriendo su espalda.

-Pero al fin y al cabo, enamorado de ti, Liza.-contestó paseando su mano describiendo la curva de su cadera.- Eres hermosa, bella como la luz de la mañana.

-Tus dotes de cortejo, imagino, estarán en proporción a la longitud de tus gónadas.-se burló Elizaveta, apartando la mano de su más que extraño invitado, visiblemente afectada.- Porque has de saber que son mínimas...

-Oh pobre Liz, tratando de parecer ingeniosa a los ojos del mayor cínico y más mordaz caballero de todos. No te esfuerces demasiado o acabarás en el suelo desmayada, como aquella vez que te apretaron demasiado el corsé...-replicó Gilbert, agarrando de la cintura a la muchacha y volviendo su cuerpo hacia él.

-Sois un insolente...

-Y vos una exagerada...

-Apartad vuestras sucias manos de mi cuerpo.-protestó ella tratando de parecer amenazadora.

-¿O qué ocurrirá, si no?-preguntó el caballero albino, peligrosamente cercano al rostro de la joven de cabellos castaños.- ¿No deseas besarme? ¿No deseas ser perpetrada por mi increíble persona, querida? Porque tu subconsciente dice lo contrario...

-No sabía que fueras un ferviente seguidor del psicoanálisis...Creí que odiabas a los psicólogos, o como tú los llamas, "escoria de la razón"- apuntó ella, tratando de alejarse de él.

-No me refiero a eso. Te he visto dormir, húngara. Y mientras soñabas, pronunciabas mi nombre entre quejidos lastimeros...¡Me amas y los sueños no mienten!- exclamó Gilbert con júbilo fingido.

-¡¿Has estado espiándome mientras dormía? ¿Pero quién te crees que eres?!-preguntó Elizaveta a punto de estallar en acusaciones muy graves.- ¡Sólo alguien tan perturbado como tú sería capaz de hacer algo así,¿por que no me sorprende?!

-Porque,¿ya estás acostumbrada a mi?-preguntó él de forma retórica.

-¡Eres incorregible, Beilschmidt! No tienes pudor ni remordimientos. Ni siquiera te sientes culpable de tus acciones porque te da absolutamente igual las consecuencias que puedan tener tus actos sobre el resto de la gente...-acusó Héderváry al borde del llanto producido por la histeria de la situación.

-Normalmente no suelo estar tan pesado.- afirmó Gilbert reconociendo lo anormal de aquella situación tan estresante a la que había sometido a Elizaveta.- pero quería hacer todo contigo antes de irme...

Atónita, Héderváry abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿Cómo que te vas?- repitió.

-La ceremonia de hoy, es una gala de despedida. Me voy y nuestros comunes quisieron disponerlo todo para hacer más llevadera mi marcha.-explicó el albino, entornando la mirada.

-¿Y por qué nadie me lo dijo antes?-preguntó la húngara.

-Porque tu reacción hubiese sido demasiado exagerada. Y no podía permitir que te desmayaras otra vez.- bromeó el joven, guiñando un ojo.

-No pienses que me va a afectar en algo tu marcha,no eres tan importante para mi como tú te crees.-aseguró Héderváry con una mueca de altivez en su rostro.

-Ya,claro.- dijo Gilbert con un mohín de desesperación.-Bien, voy a ir al grano,Elizaveta. Escúchame, porque no pienso rebajarme de nuevo hasta donde lo voy a hacer y no me gustaría que la magia del momento cayese en saco roto: ... Elizaveta, estoy enamorado de ti. Y quiero que huyamos antes de la fiesta.

Elizaveta se quedó clavada en el sitio, sin dar crédito a lo que oían sus ojos. Gilbert nunca no utilizaba su nombre completo a no ser que tuviera que comunicarle algo de vital importancia, y para que Gilbert se preocupara tanto con algún problema es que tenía que ser grave a la fuerza.

-Gilbert.- suspiró Elizaveta con desanimo.- Ya te lo he dicho miles de veces. Estoy comprometida con el Varón Edelstein. Si huyera contigo, estaríamos en pecado y deshonraría a la familia de Roderich y a la mía propia. Como siempre, no sopesas las consecuencias de tus actos.

-¿Y vas a hacer caso a los demás, aún a sabiendas de lo que siente tu corazón por mi?- replicó Gilbert adoptando un tono frío, tratando de esconder su impaciencia.

-¡Ah, que desfachatez la tuya! Yo nunca confirmé mis sentimientos por ti, no pienso hacerlo ahora.- exclamó la húngara claramente afectada.

-Liz,esas cosas no suelen decirse. Se ven, se intuyen...La forma en la que me miras o me hablas es mucho más cercana que los ademanes distinguidos que usas para conversar con ese aristócrata de tres al cuarto.-chinchó el caballero de albina belleza.

-¡No te atrevas a hablar así de mi futuro marido!- gritó Héderváry señalando al inquilino con un dedo acusatorio.

-¿Cómo puedes dejar que un sarasa como él te lleve a la cama para consumar un amor que no existe,Liz? ¿Por qué no puedes reconocer que es a mi a quien quieres?- preguntó Gilbert con desesperación.

-No hay nada que reconocer, haz el favor de marcharte de mis aposentos.-ordenó la muchacha con el rostro contraído en una mueca de tristeza.

Pero Gilbert no estaba dispuesto a ceder ante el tajante tono de voz de la fémina. Con un resoplido se dejó caer sobre las telas sedosas de la cama, adoptando un gesto desenfadado.

-No pienso moverme de aquí, querida. He venido para verte por última vez y necesito saber que es lo que sientes por mi, para marcharme con el corazón tranquilo.

-Gilbert...- comenzó ella, insegura.-Yo...siento algo por ti.¡No se si se puede llamar amor!, pero es un sentimiento muy fuerte. Es un completo disparate, porque me voy a casar dentro de poco y no quiero serle infiel ya en los primeros días...

-Yo me voy a ir, no tendrás que ser infiel a nadie, si eso es lo que te preocupa.-sonrió el albino, esta vez sin tinte sarcástico.- Deseo un beso tuyo... deseo quitarte esa ropa y tumbada sobre este lecho, hacerte mía. Pero eso no ocurrirá así que sólo te pido que me beses. Ya ves que soy un tipo sencillo.

-Y un pervertido también.- añadió Elizaveta ruborizada. Este comentario hizo reír a Gilbert.

Beilschmidt no pudo prever lo que sucedió a continuación y es que Héderváry se desabrochó sus ropas de dormir y dejó al descubierto la desnudez de su cuerpo esculpido por la sensual mano de Venus. La palidez de su piel le daba a la silueta un matiz nacarado y su pelo castaño que caía sobre sus hombros, ensortijado, hacían de la joven la perfecta representación del pecado carnal. Gilbert se levantó como si un diablillo le hubiera pinchado el trasero con un tridente y arrodillándose ante la joven, suplicó templanza para no caer en los brazos de la perdición.

-Señor...dame fuerzas...- era más bella que como aparecía en sus sueños.

-Es la primera vez que un hombre me ve desnuda...-afirmó ella, roja como las brasas. Estaba temblando. Se sentía débil, observada por los severos ojos del todopoderoso y culpable por cometer tan alta traición a la confianza de su prometido depositada en ella. Pero era su cuerpo y deseaba que Gilbert, su verdadero amor, la viera tal y como su madre le trajo al mundo.

Gilbert por su parte, no le tocó ni un pelo. Se dedicó a contemplarla como si acabara de ver a un arcángel puro y virginal y no osó empañar su belleza con sus sucias manos mortales.

Por Dios que la amaba. La deseaba, quería poseerla pero a la vez su sentido común refrenaba sus instintos. Cruento el duelo entre la razón y el deseo que se estaba librando entre sus entrañas...

El minué insulso dejó paso al final de la gala y los invitados se acomodaron de nuevo en sus asientos de tapicería aterciopelada. Un breve aplauso del público y Gilbert subió al estrado para proceder a mostrar sus sentimientos de forma tácita con un discurso que había preparado en un arrugado papelajo.

Elizaveta, sentada al lado de su prometido, echo un vistazo en derredor y pudo apreciar que las caras de los invitados parecían...compungidas.¡Hasta el italiano comerciante burgués Feliciano Vargas, tenía el rostro contraído en un rictus de dolor y tristeza!

-Damas y Caballeros, después de esta semana tan ajetreada por fin aquí me tienen, entregado a vuestro juicio. He querido preparar un discurso de despedida contando los motivos para emprender esta marcha a lo desconocido. Pero me gustaría que una persona entre los invitados lo leyera por mi. Así que si la señorita Héderváry es tan amable de subir al tablado...-pidió el albino mientras el murmullo de los presentes se apoderaba de la sala y de los oídos de la húngara. Desconcertada y apremiada por los invitados, subió a la tarima donde Gilbert le entregó el papel con un guiño enigmático y ella lo cogió, buscando explicaciones que nunca le daría el prusiano.

-"Queridos amigos y no tan amigos. Os he convocado para explicar el motivo de mi partida. Prometí que mi declaración sería sincera con la mujer que había ofendido y por ello me he visto obligado a escribir esta carta.-Héderváry echó una mirada suspicaz al prusiano mientras este simplemente le dedicaba una mirada cargada de sarcasmo.-"He deshonrado a Elizaveta Héderváry y he sido retado a un duelo por el varón Edelstein de las tierras austriacas. El motivo de la contienda es que Roderich me descubrió saliendo del dormitorio de su prometida e informó a la familia de que había mancillado el cuerpo de ella, cosa que no ocurrió realmente, pero todos conocemos la justicia corrupta del Estado. Yo era culpable en todos los sentidos. Y es por eso que ahora debo pagar de manera injusta ante este improvisado tribunal que son ustedes..."

Elizaveta dejó caer el discurso al suelo. Las manos le temblaban a la vez que el público se levantaba de sus asientos y comenzaba a murmurar,chismoso.

Miró a Gilbert, buscando una explicación a todo lo que había salido de su boca, pero el se limitó a sonreír con un brillo enigmático en los ojos.

Súbitamente, Roderich se levantó furioso y señalando al albino, exclamó:

-¡¿Como osas meter a Elizaveta en todo este asunto?! ¡¿Cómo puedes hacer que lea tu testamento en alto delante de toda esta gente?! ¡Deshonra, Traición !

Gilbert saltó del entarimado coreado por una exclamación de sorpresa del público y de la propia Héderváry, hasta situarse en frente del austriaco.

-Vos fuisteis quien habló de honor y por ello tenía que defender el mío propio con la única persona que me creería. Así pues he ejercido mi derecho a defenderme.-replicó el prusiano peligrosamente cerca de su enemigo.

-Pero no podéis rechazar la contienda. Un duelo es un duelo, sire. Sin embargo, es normal que una rata de cloaca como vos tenga miedo de mi habilidad con la bala y entiendo vuestro intento desesperado de ganaos al público con vuestras tretas...- espetó Roderich con un altiva superioridad.

Gilbert estuvo a punto de abalanzarse sobre él y estrangularle, pero los invitados se interpusieron entre ambos. Con gritos que incitaban al combate, les llevaron a los dos fuera del palacio.

Elizaveta,olvidada,se dejó caer un momento en el suelo, derramando un par de lágrimas antes de contener todos los sentimientos que afloraron ella, como una tormenta ecuatorial. Tristes trópicos eran los recovecos de su alma herida. Había sido engañada por aquel joven y se había engañado a si misma, en cuanto a sus sentimientos. ¿Pero a quién iba dirigido su enfado? ¿A él o a ella?

Oyó la voz del juez de duelo y desechando todo pensamiento, salió al extenso jardín a toda prisa. La parcela estaba gobernada por la gigantesca presencia de un sauce llorón y un seto compuesto por varias clases de rosales. Rosas blancas y rojas, coronaban el topiario.

-Déjenme pasar.- suplicaba ella abriéndose paso entre la multitud concurrida alrededor de los duelistas, situados uno de espaldas al otro. Entrambos, el juez leía las condiciones de la mortal práctica y dio comienzo a la contienda.

Diez pasos contados en direcciones opuestas. Elizaveta tenía la oportunidad de detener el duelo en ese pequeño espacio de tiempo antes de que los trabucos dispararan la munición al contrario.

-¡Deteneos!-gritó ella ante la mirada impasible y acostumbrada de cada uno de los invitados.

_Un disparo. Un cuerpo caía a la hierba,moribundo. Una flor cayó del rosal sobre la cabeza de este..._

_Fue demasiado tarde..._

Elizaveta corrió a arrodillarse junto al cuerpo del albino que temblaba debido al frío de la Muerte. Un grito desgarrador surcó la parcela pero no despertó más que el comentario sarcástico de varias personas mientras los invitados se refugiaban de nuevo en el palacete.

Llovía sobre los tres, empapando sus ropajes, muestra de la banal riqueza del ser humano. Roderich fue a acercarse a la pareja, pero Elizaveta lo impidió.

-Vete de la casa de mis padres y nunca más pongas un pie aquí. No quiero volver a verte en mi vida.¡Márchate! -gritó ella con los ojos anegados en llanto. Este malhumorado abandonó la escena del crimen y se perdió entre la neblina que se había levantado, perfecta compañera de las gotas de lluvia y de la huida de indeseables.

Apoyó el cuerpo de Gilbert en su regazo mientras este, se esforzaba por coger la flor que había caído sobre su rostro y llevarla hasta su pelo mojado. Enganchó los rojizos pétalos a un mechón y después bajó por su mejilla, limpiando las lágrimas de la joven que se confundían con las gotas de lluvia.

-Al final el corazón revela lo que uno se...esfuerza por reprimir...-dijo él con un hilo de voz.-Son lágrimas de amante las que caen por tus mejillas.

-No te vayas,Gilbert...no me dejes por favor...por favor.- suplicó ella en vano.

-Te dije que debía emprender la marcha hoy. No debes retenerme Liz...Tú misma dijiste que no te importaría demasiado...

-Era un comentario estúpido. Por supuesto que me importa¡Me importas,Gilbert! -Elizaveta besó las mejillas y los labios de su amante al mismo que intentaba contener la hemorragia de la fue inútil. La muerte se lo estaba llevando.

-Aparta muchacha.- dijo una voz de repente a espaldas de ella. Ella se giró y vio al médico suizo de la familia Vash Zwingli, con un instrumento quirúrgico en su mano. Tras agacharse y reconocerle su herida procedió a quitarle la herida y a suturar la zona.

-Elizaveta, llama al carruaje,¡rápido !

No supo cuanto había pasado desde que el médico le intervino. Podría haber sido meses, tal vez años. Sólo supo que abrió los ojos en una estancia desconocida junto a una mujer a la que conocía demasiado. Dormía profundamente junto a el en una cama con dosel azul. Ella, al sentir que su amado movía su cuerpo se incorporó de inmediato en camisón y se abalanzó sobre el prusiano.

-¿Pero qué demonios...?

-¡Gilbert, estás vivo y sano! Estás a salvo.- sonrió llena de júbilo.

-...Eli...donde estoy ...- preguntó él con voz ronca.

-En mi apartamento personal en Budapest. Vash mi médico y yo te hemos traído hasta aquí.Él te ha salvado la vida...le estoy tan agradecido...

-Vaya vaya...de modo que ahora...¿qué ven mis ojos?...Liz está enamorada de mi...-Gilbert acaricio la cara de la húngara que se ruborizó al instante.

-...Por...¡por supuesto!...y a mucha honra...-concluyó echándose a sus brazos. Él sonreía y la contemplaba acunándola con aquellos ojos de demonio.¿ o eran ojos angelicales ?

De pronto, se tenían el uno al otro, sin importar las convenciones sociales y familiares. Estaban lejos de todo aquel mundo tan encasillado, habían dejado una forma de vida que habría acabado por destruir a Gilbert si no hubiera por la divina fortuna de haberse encontrado con aquel médico suizo de cabello rebelde. Estaban a salvo del mundo y el prusiano, de la Muerte. La vida les había dado la oportunidad de unir sus destinos, a pesar de que la húngara, en su femenino orgullo lo negara. Pero amaba a ese hombre con toda su alma. Por alguna razón habian nacido para estar juntos y ni la parca lograría separarles. Se bebían con la mirada, se mordían sus bocas, ansiosos por adentrarse el uno en el otro. Las manos se buscaban, los cuerpos se embestían en una danza que parecía no tener fin.

Pero todo tiene fin, aunque no sea doloroso, pues aquel baile de deseo terminó con un grito de clímax mientras ellos con sus mundanas manos,abrían las puertas del cielo.

_**Te amo Gilbert...**_

_**Te amo Elizaveta...**_

Finis.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero Rainie que te haya gustado porque como decía mi profesor de Harakiri, no pienso volver a repetirlo. <strong>


End file.
